shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Andriona Myanea
Trained as a mage and now fighting as a paladin, Andriona Myanea is a bright and slightly irreverent young woman, intent on helping the less fortunate and having more than a little bit of fun while she's at it. Background Childhood and Youth Andriona grew up in the mountains bordering to the south of Arathi, near Khaz Modan. Her mother is named Raewoode Myanea and her father is Terrell Myanea. She had one younger sibling, a sister named Cailean. Both of Andriona's parents are alchemists & herbalists and they provide essential potions and salves to the local farming community. Her father also has a trading agreement with the League of Arathor and Argent Dawn, supplying them with homegrown herbs and any specific elixirs that they might need. Despite their success, however, her parents' business rarely provided enough money for more than essentials when she was growing up. Their home was a modest three room cottage with a loft area and a greenhouse out back; clothes were basic and worn until they fell apart. Andriona and her sister were expected to help with the family business - and Andriona quickly became her father's assistant, keeping the books and cataloging the elixir recipes. Andriona and Cailean attended the local schoolhouse during the winter months, learning the traditional subjects of mathematics, composition and history. Andriona was a fast learner and considered the brightest student in her small community. Luckily, her quick wit and sense of humor made her popular with the local children - and she was rarely ostracized for her intelligence. When Andriona turned sixteen, her teacher sent for a mage friend of hers from Dalaran. Her hope was to get Andriona accepted as an apprentice in the mage city - perhaps eventually becoming a mage or at least, a scholar. The friend, a high elf named Edora, however, did not care for Andriona. She felt the girl was far too undisciplined and lacked any depthful gift - and refused to help her find a place in Dalaran. Disappointed, Andriona's teacher called in a second favor with the mage academy in Stormwind - and Andriona found herself shipped off to the south to study. Life in Stormwind Andriona arrived in Stormwind several weeks after her seventeenth birthday. She spent the next three years at the mage tower, studying furiously and rarely spending much time out of the local area. The Third World began during this time and Andriona's sister, Cailean, joined the ranks of the paladins to fight in the war. She was killed in the line of duty near Lordaeron. The entire Myanea family was heart-broken - but particularly Andriona, who had not taken the time to visit her family or see her sister since she had arrived in Stormwind. Andriona was accepted as a mage shortly after her 21st birthday. She refused a position as a scholar in the Mage Tower, deciding instead to work with the local militias to combat the local troubles - the Defias, etc. During this time, Andriona met a paladin named Jerreth and the two fell in love. Andriona hoped to eventually marry Jerreth and settle down to something resembling a normal life, resigning her post with the militia, but those dreams ended when they broke up following an argument about Jerreth's decision to join the Argent Dawn and fight in the Plaguelands. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Mage